suitmanbigbrotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother All-Stars
|nextseason= }} , also known as Big Brother 5, is the fifth season of Suitman's Big Brother, which premiered on August 23, 2017. Production A fifth season was confirmed during the series' hiatus on July 12, 2017, and after months of speculation following the end of , the theme was revealed to be All-Stars, with the season featuring sixteen former houseguests from the first four seasons. It is the first season to be known by the sub-title theme name rather than the season number. The full hand-picked cast of 16 was revealed on August 21, 2017 Each "week" (a cycle of 2-3 days) the houseguests compete for the title of Head of Household. The HOH must take on the responsibility of nominating two houseguests for eviction. The winner of the Power of Veto then has the ability to save one of the two nominees, forcing the HOH to name a replacement nominee, or they may choose not to use it. The final two nominees on the block at the end of each week must then face the votes of all their fellow housemates, excluding the HOH. The person with the most votes is evicted, with the HoH making the final decision in the event of a tie. Once only the final two houseguests remain, a jury of previously evicted houseguests cast their votes to decide the winner of Big Brother. The series remains produced and hosted by , with production assistance once again from and . Twists * Den of Twistation: After each eviction, the surviving nominee must pick a fellow houseguest to enter the Den, where they will pick one of 10 numbered crates, and be presented with two potential twist options. The twist selected by the chosen houseguest will then be unleashed upon the game for that week only, or for a longer duration, depending on the twist. * Returning Houseguests: Sixteen former houseguests from the first four seasons, classed as All-Stars, returned to compete for a second time this season. * Temptation Competition: During Week 2, houseguests have the option to opt in to compete in a special immunity competition where the winner of the competition will win immunity for the week while the last place finisher will be automatically nominated as a third nominee. Current Status HouseGuests Voting History } | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="18" style="background-color:white;" | |- ! colspan="2"| Andrea | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Brendon | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Dakota | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Eric | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Jeremy | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Joe | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Julian | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Kelly | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Oli | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Patrick | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Roman | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Sam | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Tyler | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Will | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Mike | | | colspan="13" |- ! colspan="2"| Jack | | colspan="14" |- ! colspan="18" style="background-color:white;" | |- ! colspan="2" | Notes | 1 | 2 | colspan=2| 3 | colspan="14"| (none) |- ! colspan="2" | Eviction Results | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |} * : Due to the 6-6 tie, HOH Sam cast the deciding vote for Jack. * : In Week 2's Temptation Competition, Eric won safety for the week while Jeremy came in last place and was named the special third nominee. * : Due to the Dastardly Duos twist, one person could win Head of Household for both members of a pair. The person in the pair who actually won the competition is shown in bold. Den of Twistation History Game History Week 1 On Day 1, Sam won Head of Household in the "Hang Tough" HOH competition. He nominated Jack and Tyler for eviction. On Day 2, Eric, Andrea, Brendon, Jeremy and Oli were picked to play alongside Sam in the "Stay or Fold" POV competition, in which Eric won the Power of Veto. At the Veto Ceremony, Eric did not use the POV. At the eviction on Day 3, Jack was evicted by a vote of 7-6. Dakota picked by a penalty vote for not voting at the eviction. Week 2 On Day 3, Kelly won Head of Household in the "Three-Question Sprint" HOH competition. In the special "Sudoku" Temptation Competition unleashed by the Den of Twistation, Eric came first, winning immunity for the week, whilst Jeremy was last, becoming a special third nominee. Then Kelly nominated Joe and Mike for eviction. On Day 4, Brendon, Julian and Oli were picked to play alongside Kelly, Jeremy and Mike in the "Stop the Flood" POV competition, in which Brendon won the Power of Veto. At the Veto Ceremony, Brendon used the POV on Jeremy, removing him from the block, with no replacement nominee. At the eviction on Day 5, Mike was evicted by a vote of 8-4. Category:Big Brother Seasons